<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impulsive by Planetarial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220608">Impulsive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetarial/pseuds/Planetarial'>Planetarial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, First Strike, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetarial/pseuds/Planetarial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn finds Yuri napping in out in the cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuri Lowell &amp; Flynn Scifo, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impulsive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Porn obviously, takes place vaguely before the events of First Strike.</p><p>I promise I’ll get back to Ashes in the Wind soon, I just wanted to write this one out.</p><p>Beta’d by Daffy, thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>There wasn’t a cloud in the dark night, a calm atmosphere in the knight quarter. The chilly air blew a small gust of wind across Flynn’s face, making him feel goosebumps on his skin. It was most unusual of him to be walking the grounds this late into the night. Not a soul other than the guards were walking around, and they didn’t question why one of their own was taking a walk, especially for one of the more promising newer recruits. Flynn made his own way into the stables, his movements deliberate and without question, having a hunch to follow. </p><p>He opened the barn door and sighed in exasperation when he could make out the image before him with the dim light of the blastia. Just a few feet away lay the sleeping body of Yuri, dozing off in a pile of hay. Not a care in the world. Flynn closed the door behind him and the unpleasant smell of the barn filled his nostrils, making him cringe. It usually wasn’t his duty to take care of their animals, so he was unused to the stench. He walked a couple of steps, bending down to his knees to get a closer look at Yuri. Normally he’d just let him be off on his own, but tonight it was a particularly frigid one and he’d freeze to death with no protection besides the thin walls and the clothes on his back.</p><p>Yuri seemed to not be bothered however, sleeping peacefully in the straw. Flynn shook him with both hands holding his shoulders. But that didn’t disturb his rest, so Flynn had to resort to a less dignified approach.</p><p>He slapped Yuri lightly across the face, raising his voice at him. “Yuri, wake up!” That did the trick, as Yuri’s eyes shot open and he sat up immediately, scrambling to get his bearings together, his movements urgent.</p><p>“What the hell?” Yuri asked, alarmed as to why Flynn was shouting at him. Did something happen? What did he miss while he rested?</p><p>Flynn shook his head. “I needed you to wake up. It was the only way I could get you to snap out of it.”</p><p>“Something wrong?” Yuri was curious, after all he knew Flynn would not disturb him without good reason for doing so.</p><p>“No, but its curfew time now. We need to go inside.”</p><p>“Is that all? You could have just left me here.” Yuri snorted, stretching out his arms and folding them over his shoulders to relax. “This spot isn’t terrible, actually.” Certainly beats some of the spots he lived in as a child in the Lower Quarter.</p><p>“You’ll turn into a block of ice sitting out here all night.”</p><p>Yuri smirked. “Well then, why don’t you keep me company? Come on over.” He patted the space next to him, beckoning Flynn to join him. There was plenty of room to share for the two of them after all in this pile of hay.</p><p>Flynn didn’t seem to budge from his spot, his glare visible even under the low lighting they had. Which prompted Yuri to add something else. “Just for a little while, okay?”</p><p>Eventually he obliged, if only to placate his friend for now. Then maybe he could convince Yuri to head inside later. But on the other hand, being this close to him his heart started to beat faster as he settled in. They were so close together that he was able to get a whiff of his smell, slightly sweaty and such.</p><p>He didn’t want to admit it just yet but recently he realized what he felt for Yuri was far more than just a deep familiar bond. But in doing so made things awkward. Every time he smiled, praised him, or touched him set his heart a flutter, pleasing him. It was maddening after a while and he wondered for how long he could keep this up without saying a word about it.</p><p>Well, such actions weren’t going to go unnoticed for long. After spending some peaceful moments in silence sitting next to each other, Yuri piped up.</p><p>“You know, you’ve been acting a little weird lately Flynn. What’s up with that?”</p><p>“Like how?” Flynn blinked in confusion.</p><p>“Like in the shower, you keep giving me weird looks and staring at me.” He spoke, folding his arms over, recounting more stories. “Or that time we were on cooking duty and you actually didn’t try to add any of your special ingredients and kept standing next to me. Are you worried about me or something?”</p><p>“Oh yeah- that’s it. I am worried about you- that’s all.” Flynn tried to cover up. But as an honest knight to a fault and knowing Flynn since they were small children didn’t make the lies hold up. He could read Flynn even while being deceived and knew that it was something deeper than that than just mere concern. After all, they both have been looking out for one another since their childhood.</p><p>Suddenly it clicks. In between Flynn’s flustered mood, the blushes he recalled, and among others, it dawns upon Yuri what the real reason might be.</p><p>“Oh I get it, you have some kind of crush on me? Is that right?”</p><p>“I do not! It’s not like that at all.” Suddenly Flynn felt very warm despite the cold air, his cheeks turning a light red hue. Very suspicious. Yuri’s eyes narrowed and he suddenly lowered his voice into a much more serious tone.</p><p>“Come on, I can tell you’re not being honest with me. You’re an open book. So go on, spill.” He nudged Flynn with his shoulder, unwilling to let it go now. They were going to get down to the bottom of this and he wasn’t taking no for an answer.</p><p>Flynn let out a soft exhale, hesitating to speak. He had to choose his words carefully, otherwise he risk damaging one of his deepest friendships. Yuri sat there and watched him, waiting patiently to speak. After thinking for a bit, he finally muttered it out.</p><p>“What if I told you.. I did feel that way. About you, would you laugh?”</p><p>It takes Yuri a moment to process that. Instead of laughing, he sat there. Even though he was the one who brought it up, he didn’t expect the answer to turn out to be true and there to be a different underlying reason. Flynn curled his hands into tight balls and wondered if he should just leave him alone after all and spare themselves the embarrassment only to glance back over when Yuri drew breath and spoke.</p><p>“... Why would I laugh?”</p><p>“Because you don’t see me in that way.” Flynn admitted, looking away from Yuri, his face continuing to be dyed a deep shade of red.</p><p>“Well, I do want to know why you never said anything until now. So tell me loverboy, what made you hide your feelings up until now?” Yuri was curious, wondering what direction they had to take for Flynn to feel this way about him. Was it really just overnight or something gradual?</p><p>“Because.. I didn’t realize it until fairly recently. And I didn’t want to sour things inbetween us.” There’s also the whole thing about Flynn never stating he was into men before and afraid of how Yuri would take it, but he kept that buried for the time being.</p><p>“And out of everyone in the world you chose me? Really?” Surely even Flynn would know his popularity. Many women and a few men in their division had their eyes out for him ever since they applied. There was plenty of fish in the sea, superior in every way to someone like himself.</p><p>“Don’t say things like that.” He finally shifted back over to face his friend. “I love you, Yuri. More than just friends.” He confessed, declaring it openly now.</p><p>“You do huh..” Yuri could only comment that in response, Flynn's heart sinking as he felt the doubt mixed in. That he made some big mistake that he would regret big time now. He bit his lip and started to get up from his spot.</p><p>“Mmm.” Yuri reached over to grasp Flynn’s hand, stopping him in place. “Well.. next time be honest with me. I’m not going to be mad. I’d rather have you say something than just bottle it up inside. It’s not fair to me or you.”</p><p> “So um, about what I said.. what do-“ </p><p>Yuri didn’t answer, only cupping Flynn's cheek, diving forward to kiss him on the lips, to show him rather than speaking before that sentence could be finished.</p><p>Flynn froze up, his body unable to even squeak out a reply in shock. Yuri drew back after a few seconds, asking quietly.</p><p>“Does that answer your question?”</p><p>“Y-you mean it?” Flynn was in disbelief over that, Yuri felt the same way? No way. He had fantasies about this very day, but always expected to keep his crush buried within him forever while he focused on becoming a real knight.</p><p>“Sure, I’m willing to give this a try.” He smiled, earnest and eager, especially on the latter.</p><p>“I’m grateful.” Now with proper permission, he too gave his own kiss. Yuri happily responded back with a noise of contentment, reciprocating it back.</p><p>“Here.” He spoke after they parted. Yuri shifted over from his spot, pushing himself onto Flynn’s lap, hooking both arms around Flynn’s back, pulling him in close for another intimate kiss. </p><p>They stood there, trading kisses a few times, not giving a damn about whether they could be seen or that the stink of manure lingered in the air. Chaste innocent ones pecks slowly gave way to deeper steamy smooching that made them both coo and purr in delight. Flynn splayed his hands over Yuri’s shoulders, holding him in place. Yuri traced his fingers down Flynn’s backside while they kissed, causing Flynn to break out into a breathy moan, unused to such attention given there.</p><p>When Yuri started to fiddle with the buckle holding Flynn’s belt however, he was calling into question how far they’d go after only making out up till now. Flynn shivered at feeling the bare flesh against his warm skin, raising his hands up to grip at Yuri’s arms. He didn’t know what Yuri had planned, but he needed to find out first.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He spoke after catching his breath when they broke apart again.</p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing genius?”</p><p>Flynn’s eyes narrowed as he stared back into Yuri’s eyes. “Not out here.” He whispered, nudging his hands away. No way could they afford to get more intimate. Their commanders would tan their hides in the best case scenario.</p><p>“Why not? Everyone has already gone to sleep except for the guards.” Yuri however was far more daring and willing to risk it.</p><p>Flynn shook his head, his choice made. “No. Someone can still see us out here. And besides it’s too cold. Can we go inside?”</p><p>Yuri thought about it for a second. On one hand he didn’t mind too much about the location. On the other hand, their room offered them precious complete privacy, kept Flynn at ease, and smelled better. Their room it is.</p><p>“Good point. Alright Flynn, you lead the way.” He said cheerfully. He broke away from his lap spot and stood up, waiting on Flynn to follow through. Flynn quickly got up on his feet, his cheeks still tinted pink, and went over to hold hands together as they left.</p><p>They made their way inside to go to their room, the halls empty and quiet except for a guard who paid them no attention knowing who they were and oblivious to Yuri’s excited grin and Flynn’s pensive expression as they weaved through.</p><p>Once they stepped inside their shared room, Yuri latched the door shut, locking it to avoid any possible interruption. Flynn turned on the light blastia, setting it up to not be as bright as to illuminate the entire room as well as daytime, but enough that they could see each other clearly. When they finished with the necessary preparations, they faced each other, silently staring and processing what was going on. It finally started to click with Yuri that he was becoming romantically involved with his best friend.</p><p>But that silence was broken up by them meeting back once again to share kisses, this time holding each other.</p><p>Yuri pinned Flynn to the nearby wall, kissing him deeply. Flynn responded in kind, his mouth opening up to share heat, fingers weaving their way into Yuri’s dark locks of hair as he held the back of Yuri’s head in place. Eventually he reached all the way to red band that held Yuri’s hair together in a short ponytail and gently pulled it off to the floor. Doing so made Yuri chuckle from the back of their throat and approve.</p><p>After they had been at it for a while, Yuri fumbled with the buttons on Flynn’s vest, turns out trying to make out and undress wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. “Let me warm you up.”</p><p>Flynn was left confused by his statement.</p><p>“W-Wait, how are you supposed to warm me up if you’re taking off my clothes?”</p><p>Oh Yuri just busted out laughing, Flynn’s naivety was simply adorable. Especially when coupled with that cute frown he was giving him now.</p><p>“You’ll see Flynn. Here, let me take off mine too.” Yuri coughed, wiping a tear from his eyes from the good laugh he had just now.</p><p>Moments later, both had their vests and shirts stripped down. Yuri even untied his red hair band, letting it fall to the floor and next to the clothing pile.</p><p>“Let me try this.” Flynn mumbled, taking the initiative first. His hands feeling up Yuri’s chest, placing his palms where he thought Yuri might appreciate the warmth and rubbing circled with his thumbs.</p><p>...Instead though Yuri continued to chuckle, unable to hold back the tears coming out of his eyes from the sheer amount of amusement Flynn was providing him. He ran his fingers over his most ticklish spots instead.</p><p>“Come here you.” He decided to get his own revenge, tickling Flynn down his sides and making him forcefully chuckle as well with being touched too.</p><p>Eventually though the pair ran out of breath, not from their lovemaking but from laughing so hard they almost woke up those sleeping down the hall. Both were panting, Yuri having to use both his hands to lean against the wall, peering over at Flynn.</p><p>“God Yuri, you’re so.. so..”</p><p>“So much of a pain? Yeah I know. You must have bad taste in picking me, but then again you have bad taste in just about everything else so it must come easy for you.” He snarked, rolling it off like it was natural.</p><p>“Yuri! Don’t you ever think of yourself like that.” He whispered, sighing. His hand reached up to cup Yuri’s cheek. “Not ever.”</p><p>Yuri didn’t speak, this time reaching forward for another kiss. He took both hands and gripped firmly ahold of Flynn’s waist, nudging at Flynn to do the same. He reciprocated and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. This time though, Yuri broke it off and moved over to other places on Flynn’s body.</p><p>He nibbled down the side of Flynn’s neck, oddly gentle with his bites, to avoid leaving behind a noticeable bruise that may get his partner yelling at him. Flynn shuddered, his eyes full of concern as he felt a combination of pain and pleasure shooting up.</p><p>Yuri sensed Flynn was tensing up. “Is this okay?” He asked, gripping one of Flynn’s hands and rubbing circles on the back of it. He did this sometimes as far back when they were kids, whenever Flynn was stressed out or upset. If he was going too far with this, he wanted to know so he could stop here and there.</p><p>“It’s fine.. I’m just.. not used to it. Usually I only feel pain like that when being attacked..”</p><p>“Okay, but if you need me to stop, I will. Just say something, or hell, even giving me a shove works if I can’t get the message.” He chuckled, the heat of his breath making Flynn shiver again.</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>Yuri traveled down with his bites and nips, eventually reaching Flynn’s chest. Instead of biting now though, he enveloped his mouth around one of the nipples, sucking on it. Flynn dug his nails into the back of Yuri’s shoulders as he let out another pleasing moan. Those moans only made the blood travel down to his lower regions more. He purred against the sensitive skin, pleased at the results.</p><p>As he licked up the sides of Flynn’s chest, he felt himself getting super hard from all the lewd noises Flynn was making. Who knew someone as duty bound as he was could be capable of such sounds.</p><p>But before he could take the initiative, Flynn was already rubbing up against him, the way the space between his legs felt told Yuri all what he needed to know.</p><p>“Well well, someone’s gotten eager.” Yuri teased despite the hypocrisy.</p><p>“Sorry, should I go take a shower?” Flynn was quick to throw out an apology, releasing his grip.</p><p>“Hell no, stay here. I got this.” He didn’t know how this was all gonna go down, but he was going to make Flynn feel good.</p><p>He awkwardly went back over to his dresser, pulling out the top drawer and quickly snatching up a discreet looking tube inside. He hurried back over, clutching it between his fingers as he unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, exposing his own erection, and dropped off the rest of his clothing to the floor.</p><p>Flynn laughed. “You’re the one saying I’m eager?”</p><p>Yuri just shrugged in response. “What? I just like what I’m seeing here.”</p><p>Then he yanked down Flynn’s pants down to his knees, causing Flynn to let out a small yelp from how sudden Yuri stripped him down.</p><p>“You didn’t even wait to ask.” He complained.</p><p>“Hey, I said I would take care of this.” Yuri shot back, not caring.</p><p>“Well I trust you.”</p><p>“Like I said, if you feel uncomfortable don’t be afraid to speak up. Got it?” He gave Flynn a stern look back.</p><p>“Mmmhm.”</p><p>“Good.” Yuri felt relieved, both in Flynn’s trust and that he could get on with this already. He wanted to make Flynn feel good, above all else.</p><p>Uncapped the tube, he squeezed out the gel in one hand, getting a good amount. This time would be different after all. He cupped his erection, lathering it in the lubricant. Flynn did the same, taking the tube from Yuri and sitting it aside next to Yuri’s discarded clothes.</p><p>Now that they were both prepped, Yuri took both dicks into his hands, and started to stroke both of them. Flynn gasped, unused to Yuri’s rougher hands and motions as he pleasured them. Yuri too felt it, being this close together with someone else, seeing Flynn all hot and bothered, it made him get harder faster and encouraged him to keep it up.</p><p>They both went back to kissing with intensity, their tongues up against one another, moaning and eyes sewn shut as Yuri pumped them faster and faster. It was a far cry from when they pleased themselves alone. Breaking up again, both of them felt the need to cry out as they held an iron grip onto one another. Flynn could feel his heart racing and at the moment, his insides that were wrapped around like a fiery coil released, and he orgasmed. His moans and cries were loud as he pulled back and leaned against the wall, feeling an intense sensation that unrivaled anything else as his cum splattered all over them.</p><p>But even with such a wet and messy scene, Yuri couldn't release to match. Not yet. Despite his hurried motions and watching Flynn’s face contort and relax as he came, nothing did the trick. Rather, something else caught his eye as Flynn started to catch his breath and coming back down to earth from seeing stars. He looked dazed, his gripe loosening and his eyes half lidded. </p><p>Yuri could tell he was about to nod off and gave him a quick pat and turned him loose. Flynn stumbled, but he appeared to make his way to the bed just fine, if a bit wobbly in his steps..</p><p>… until he took a few steps and fell face forward thanks to tripping over his own pants that were only halfway down to his knees.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Shit, hold on for a second.” Yuri stepped over his pants and awkwardly shuffled over to Flynn, grabbing his hand and attempting to help pull him up. “You okay?”</p><p>Flynn gave a meek nod “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Come on, let's get you to bed.”</p><p>He would try, haphazardly so but try to let Flynn lay down on his bed. As Flynn shifted in, barely able to keep himself awake, Yuri removed the rest of his clothes to keep the tripping to a minimum in case he wanted to get up. Stark naked now, Flynn went over to grab Yuri’s hand, protesting as he glanced over at the others still throbbing erection.</p><p>“But Yuri.. you’re not-“ </p><p>“Don’t worry about me.” Yuri butted in. He’d have to finish in the shower. Or something. He threw a towel over Flynn’s body, trying to give him something to clean off as he would have to put on some loose clothes as he would make his way down to the shower area.</p><p>“Give yourself a good clean up while I’m gone.” He said before heading out to the shower area.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Yuri twisted the knob on the wall, the water flow above gradually stopping and draining down. He sighed and stood there thinking for a while about what had just transpired. About their future and how things would change from here on out. Even when Flynn told him that beyond a shadow of a doubt he wanted him, he still had these nagging doubts creeping into his mind.</p><p>But all of that would have to wait until tomorrow.</p><p>He stepped out of the shower, dressing himself in light sleepwear, a pair of black boxers, and made his way into their shared room with not another soul to be found around in the dead of night. When he returned, now finally finished with his needs, he saw that Flynn was laying flat with his eyes closed as he approached their beds, resting peacefully. Hard to believe that unforgettable image of the panting, moaning and blushing he had burned into his mind occurred not that long ago and he nearly passed out.</p><p>“Night Flynn.” He placed a final kiss on his forehead, smiling as he studied Flynn’s sleeping face. Their first time could have been better, but it was a good start for something spurred off their impulses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>